Martial Arts Styles – R:
''Martial Arts Styles – R: '' http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113815/http://geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleR.htm RAKS AL-KHANJAR By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 6 Years (4 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Raks Al-Khanjar is Arabic for "Dance of the Blade." This style comes from Yemen, one of the few places in the Middle East where men still wear their khanjar (traditional knives) openly in public. It is a method of blade fighting which has existed since ancient times. Costume: Middle Eastern Middle Class Wear: Knee- or ankle- length trousers with shirts topped by a sleeveless robe or dolman and a waist sash, leather stockings and leather slippers or harder shoes or boots. A turban wrapped around a soft cap is worn on the head. Stance: Feet shoulder-width apart, forward foot pointing slightly away from the body, rear foot pointing towards the rear. One arm tight against the waist, the other loosely extended, left hand clenched in fists, right hand gripping the knife. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to P.S. Add +3 to P.P. Add +2 to P.E. Add +5 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Attack Moves: None Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Circular Parry, Combination Parry/Attack, Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Knife Hand, Palm Strike, Punch (Human Fist). Basic Foot Attacks: Backward Sweep, Tripping/Leg Hook, Kick, Snap Kick Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Death Blow, Death Blow from Behind, Death Strike, Defensive Headbutt (NEW! Used to attack opponents grappling from behind, 1D4 damage.), Elbow, Knee, Headbutt, Pommel Strike (NEW!), Shoulder Ram. Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata: W.P. Knife Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: None. Languages: Arabic Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Knife Philosophical Training: Islam. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Arte della Daga (5 Years), Assassin (6 Years), Baratero (9 Years), Dolchfechten (10 Years), El Cuchillo (1 Year), Jailhouse Rock (7 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Strike, +2 to Parry/Dodge, Critical Strike from Behind 2nd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Damage 3rd: +1 to Strike, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 4th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, Death Strike on a Natural 20 5th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Damage 6th: +2 to Strike, +2 to Parry/Dodge 7th: +4 to Damage 8th: Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20 9th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Strike 10th: +1 to Damage, Death Blow (Can be used whenever desired (i.e. No Natural Number required), however, character must announce intentions to use the Attack per Melee, costs two melee attacks) 11th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry/Dodge 12th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Damage 13th: +1 to Strike, Critical Strike on a Natural 17, 18, 19, or 20 14th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry/Dodge 15th: +1 Attack per Melee, Death Blow RE-EFI AREH-EHSEE By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 5 Years (3 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) This martial art style is from Eritrea. The moves in this style include elbow strikes, grabs, headbutts, knee strikes, and takedowns. Costume: None. Stance: None. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to P.S. Add +1 to P.P. Add +2 to P.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Entangle, Parry Advanced Defense Moves: Automatic Dodge, Breakfall, Combination Dodge/Grab (NEW!), Disarm, Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Backhand, Palm Strike, Punch (Human Fist) Basic Foot Attacks: Backward Sweep, Kick Attack, Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Body Block/Tackle, Body Flip/Throw, Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Grab/Attack (NEW!), Combination Grab/Throw (NEW!), Elbow, Headbutt*, Knee, Leap Attack. Holds/Locks: Hand Hold, Leg Hold. Weapon Kata: None. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of TWO (2) Martial Art Powers from among Atemi and Special Kata. Automatically receives Control Revulsion Demon Hunter Body Hardening Exercise. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Languages: Arabic and pick two of the following: Afar, Bilen, Kunama, Nara, Tobedawi, Saho, Tigre, or Tigrinya. Weapon Proficiencies: None. Philosophical Training: Islam. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Gladiator (8 Years), Laamb (4 Years), Pankration (8 Years), Kiunga Cha Mkono (8 Years), Nuba (2 Years), Sebekka (6 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +1 to Parry/Dodge, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +1 Attack per Melee. 3rd: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Body Flip/Throw. 4th: +1 Attack per Melee. 5th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Parry/Dodge. 6th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi or Special Kata. 7th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Body Flip/Throw. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee. 9th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Parry/Dodge, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 20. 10th: +1 Attack per Melee. 11th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Body Flip/Throw. 12th: +1 Attack per Melee. 13th: +1 to Body Flip/Throw. 14th: +1 Attack per Melee. 15th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi or Special Kata. Why Study Re-Efi Areh-Ehsee? Not as flashy as some arts, but meant to handle a large variety of combat situations. With grappling techniques combined with striking techniques, this style is well rounded and decent. This style lacks any true spiritual training, which may be loss for some. The perfect outdoor martial art. Red Sash Kung Fu (Exclusive) By Sinestus Inspired by old Bruce Lee movies, and my on going obsession with Tekken 3, I have decided to compose Forrest Law's martial art. As far as most can tell, this is a Wing Chun/Tai Chi derivative style, which boasts having no set forms, but incredible fighting potential. Although the master will always radiate confidence in his abilities, combat is generally avoided when possible. The primary philosophy of Red Sash is to move like water, with flexibility and speed, but also the ability to crush anything in its way. Thus the parries of the technique have an apparently soft affect, causing the attacker to continue movement with their strike, while the attacks are quick and deadly. As for training, there are only a select few teachers throughout the world, and they will only teach the complete style to students who show incredible promise. Entrance Requirements: none.' Training: '''20 years, Costs two Martial Arts slots Character Bonuses +5 Chi +2 P.S. +2 P.P. +3 P.E. +10 S.D.C.' Stance: Rent a Bruce Lee movie, or play Law on Tekken 3 Combat Skills Attacks per Melee:' Three to start. Hand Attacks: palm strike, strike (Punch), backhand, double-knuckle fist, power punch, One-Inch Punch (an incredible quick strike which a palm strike is stopped before striking the opponent, and a moment later resumed as a power punch. Can only be performed once per melee, and requires a successful strike of natural 12 or better. Damage is 1D10 + P.S. bonus). Foot Attacks: snap kick, axe kick, crescent kick, Triple Kick (three successive snap kicks, opponent can attempt to parry or dodge, but can only use automatic moves against the first kick. Costs two actions, and can only be performed once per melee. Damage is 1D6+1+P.S. bonus per successful kick. Roll strike for each kick) Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying jump kick, back flip, Drop Kick Basic Defense Moves: dodge, automatic parry, parry Advanced Defense Moves: combination parry/strike, back flip, multiple dodge, combination Parry/Attack ' Escape Techniques: roll with impact, break fall, maintain balance. Modifiers to Attack: pull punch. Knockout, and Critical Strike. Weapon Katas: WP: Nunchaku, WP. Blunt. Special Moves: Triple Kick, One-Inch Punch. (See Above). Grab Strike (one hand parry/grabs the opponent's attacking limb, while the other strikes the ribs or head. Can only be performed once per melee, requires two successful rolls, parry and strike, and sacrifices the options of automatic parry and other special moves for the rest of the melee. Adds +2 to damage with hand strike) Skills:' Gymnastics, swimming, meditation' Martial Arts Techniques: Select three from Body Hardening, Martial Arts Techniques, or Chi Mastery. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st: +2 to parry, dodge, and strike, Critical on Natural 20 2nd: +2 to Roll, +1 attack and damage 3rd: +1 to Maintain Balance and Break fall, +2 to back flip 4th: Critical Strike on natural 18+, select one power from Body Hardening, Specialty Katas, or Martial Arts Techniques 5th: +1 attack, parry, and dodge, Knockout on 19+, 6th: +2 to roll, parry, and dodge. +1 to strike with special moves 7th: +2 to break fall and back flip, select one Chi Mastery or Martial Arts Technique 8th: +1 attack. +3 to damage 9th: Double Chi, +2 to Maintain balance, +1 to strike 10th: +2 parry and dodge, +1 to roll, Select one Zenjorike Power 11th: +1 attack, back flip, and break fall 12th: +2 to damage and roll, Death Blow on natural 20 13th: Select one power from any category 14th: Double Chi, Critical on 17+, Knockout on 18+ 15th: +1 attack, strike, parry, dodge, and back flip. Rex-fi-Do By Sinestus Well, I've basically mad at least one martial art for each of the primary races (the optional player races at least), except changelings and wolfen. Changelings I'll do next, so here's the wolfen style... And yes, I will refer to the Battle of the Ridge once again...Although a fairly common style, taught to all withing the Black Tree Clan, credit for its perfection is given to Fidelus the White. Fidelus was one of the leading wolfen generals who partook in the Battle of the Ridge, leading the attacking forces into the dwarven territory, and although his forces were defeated, legends still circulate about the ghost-like wolfen who struck with the power of the gods. Fidelus was forced to escape that battle, and now travels with his clan in the north. All prospective students are accepted, provided they are of a canine race. Sometimes non-canine students are admitted; however, the training requires full contact fighting (thus non-canines are often.... devoured... during the training) and only exceptional fighters remain. Requirements: (60% are wolfen, 35% are Kankoran/Coyles, the rest are a mixed group). P.S.: 16, P.P.: 12, P.E.: 12 Training: 8 years Character Bonuses +2 to P.S. +1 to P.P. +2D4 Spd +1D6 H.P. Stance:' Crouched, often pacing on all fours or in a three-point stance. Outfit: One to two weapon harnesses/belts, and a kilt-like outfit or loose pants. Combat Skills Attacks per Melee: 2 Hand Attacks: knife hand/claw strike (+1D6 damage to claws), Power Punch (+1D10 damage), Duo-Claw (cannot automatic parry, double damage), parry/swipe (half strike bonus, 1D4+ damage). Foot Attacks: backward sweep, tripping leg hook, flip/kick (rolls towards target with one leg extended to strike, can dodge one opponent to kick another in one action, but cannot be used as a dodge/kick on one opponent. full bonuses, deals +3D6 damage, only kick that melee), axe kick, roundhouse kick Basic Defense Moves: parry, dodge (no auto-parry until third level) Advances Defense Moves: auto-roll (can roll with all attacks during the melee), auto-dodge, multiple dodge Holds/Locks: see special moves Escape Techniques: roll/auto-roll, maintain balance Modifiers to Attack: critical, critical from behind Special Moves: Bite Bonus - Biting strikes gain one-quarter the Wolfen's normal P.S. bonus. (At level six they gain half the P.S. bonus). If the wolfen has Anticipation, they may bite with it, gaining +1 to their roll the first time it is used against an opponent. Clamp - a biting move, where the wolfen maintains the hold as long as possible, while in this hold, the wolfen's hand and feet are free for parrying and knife-hands, but dodging is not possible without an excessive P.S. (must be able to lift 150% the victim's weight to drag them around, but they get +3 to break the hold) or letting go. The bite deals normal damage, but dragging a victim deals 1D6 per dodge. If the wolfen successfully targets a joint or similar this acts as a hold (until fifth level, then as a lock to limbs, hold to neck/body). Neck holding can act as a choke, dealing 2D4 to H.P. each melee action. Pounce - body block/tackle forced on the arms. +3 to strike, deals damage as a Dual-Claw Strike, but only aimed at main body. Success can pin on natural 16+ (+1 to pin for every 20 lbs the wolfen has on the victim). Uses Leap and Body block/tackle bonus. Takes two actions. Shred - Gained at third level, requires a successful pounce. Wolfen rakes victim with hind legs, can target main body or legs (but a miss on the legs, 12 or less, misses completely) Deals 3D6 per leg (claw bonus already included). Victims are -4 to parry, (only -2 to parry/dodge if legs targeted). Leg tackle - Gained at seventh level. Only applicable against creatures the same size or larger than the wolfen. Allows a powerful strike to the legs (total 4D6 + P.S. damage, half to each leg), which knocks the target down, but leaves the wolfen standing on all fours. Use tackle/leap bonuses. Weapon Katas: none Additional Skills: running, swimming. Martial Arts Powers: Select one from Martial Arts Techniques or Body Hardening (Except for Awareness or Chi Gung), and one power from Specialty Katas. Special Stance (automatic): If not within grappling range at the beginning of the melee, will instinctively drop to all fours. In this stance can only throw one kick each melee, but gains +2 to Pouncing and Biting attacks, +2 to roll and dodge and +4 to Maintain balance. Parrying breaks the stance, as does weapon use. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st: +1 to strike, +2 to roll 2nd: Critical from behind, +2 to dodge/auto dodge 3rd: Auto-Parry, +1 attack, +1 (4 feet) to Leap 4th: +1 to strike, select one power from Body Hardening or Martial Arts Techniques 5th: +1 to dodge/auto dodge, Critical 19+ 6th: +1 to strike, Critical from behind 7th: +1 attack, +1 roll 8th: Gain parry/pounce option. +1 (4 feet) to Leap 9th: +1 to parry, +1 to roll, Critical 18+ 10th: +1 to damage, +1 to dodge (but not auto dodge) 11th: +1 to roll, +1 attack 12th: gain Leap Attack, +1 (4 feet) to Leap 13th: +1 to strike and parry 14th: +1 attack, select one power from Body Hardening or Specialty Katas 15th: +1 to dodge/auto dodge Special Bonus: Such wolfen pride themselves on their battle scars, and thus will aggravate wounds to make them increase the wolfen's aura of power. For every four points of PB lost because of battle, the wolfen gains +1 to HF/AF (Awe Factor: 7+ used when dealing with wolfen and other monster races.) ' ' '''RINGEN AM SCHWERT' By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No alignment or attribute restrictions. Skill Cost: 14 Years (12 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Ringen am Schwert (Grappling and Sword) is a medieval German style developed around the same time as Arte Dello Spadone in Germany and the Eastern European portions of the Holy Roman Empire. Derived from the Old Style of medieval swordsmanship, Ringen am Schwert uses a vicious system of slashes and cuts aimed at the upper torso and head as well as a box-like system of parries. These are the types of attacks and defenses expected from a horseman. Training includes Halbschwert (half-sword) techniques such as pommel strikes, forearm trapping, holding the blade while entangling/striking/slicing. The weapons taught in this style include the Langenschwert (long sword) and Messer (falchion), with a secondary sword or dagger sometimes used. In addition to weapons, Blossfechten (unarmored foot combat), Harnischfechten (combat in plate armor), Ringkunst/Ringen (grappling) and Rossfechten (mounted combat) are also taught. Grappling techniques include throws, Schwertnenmen (sword-taking) or disarms, Unterhalten "holding down" ground fighting techniques, Binden (entangling), and Winden (winding/entering techniques). Costume: European Armor. Stance: A wide sideways stance with legs almost twice shoulder-width apart. Hand position varies according to weapon availability. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +4 to P.S. Add +1 to P.P. Add +3 to P.E. Add +4 to Spd. Add +3D4 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 4 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Entangle, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm Hand Attacks: Punch (Human Fist). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Tripping/Leg Hook, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Body Block/Tackle, Body Flip/Throw, Death Strike (New!), Halbschwert (Half-Sword, NEW!), Hilt Strike (NEW!), Pin/Incapacitate. Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Leg Hold, Neck Hold, Arm Lock, Elbow Lock. Weapon Kata: W.P. Langenschwert (Large Sword), W.P. Messer (Short Sword). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: None Languages: German Cultural: Horsemanship: Knight Physical: Fencing, Wrestling Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Langenschwert (Large Sword), W.P. Messer (Short Sword), W.P. Dagger, W.P. Paired. Philosophical Training: None. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Arte Dello Spadone (8 Years), Destreza (10 Years), Escrime (7 Years), Hungarian Saber (7 Years), Kampfringen (10 Years), Paradox of Defence (9 Years), Ritterliche Kunst (6 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +2 to Entangle with Sword, +1 to Hold/Lock 2nd: +1 to Damage, +2 to Disarm with Sword, +1 to Body Flip/Throw 3rd: +1 to Strike with Sword, +1 to Damage with Sword, +2 to Parry or Dodge 4th: +1 Attack per Melee 5th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Entangle with Sword, +1 to Hold/Lock 6th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Disarm with Sword, +1 to Body Flip/Throw 7th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 8th: +1 to Strike with Sword, +1 to Damage with Sword, +1to Dodge 9th: Death Blow on a Natural 20 10th: +1 Attack per Melee 11th: +2 to Strike with Sword, +1 to Hold/Lock 12th: +2 to Damage with Sword, +1 to Body Flip/Throw 13th: Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20 14th: +1 Attack per Melee 15th: Death Blow on a Natural 19 or 20 Why Study RINGEN AM SCHWERT? A student of this style will become faster and more powerful, and he will be able to fully defend himself in many situations (though for lower level students multiple attackers could be a problem). This style does not require the use of weapons, but it is greatly enhanced if wielding them. A sound body is the perfect weapon, why should this style offer any mind-oriented abilities? The purpose of this style is to kill, plain and simple. ' ' RITTERLICHE KUNST By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: While there are technically no alignment restrictions, Knights of principled, scrupulous, and aberrant alignments are men of honor and live by the letter of the Code of Chivalry. Unprincipled and anarchist characters will follow the chivalric code most of the time, but bend or forget the rules when it's in their best interest to do so. Diabolic and Miscreant characters will blatantly ignore them; they are considered to be men of little or no honor, or respect for others. Minimum Attributes include I.Q. of 7, P.S. of 10, P.E. of 10 and a P.P. of 12 or higher. Skill Cost: 8 Years (6 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Ritterliche Kunst (The Knightly Art) is the German style of jousting, poleaxe, and swordsmanship. Knights are nobles who are given military discipline and trained in the arts of hand to hand combat and weapons use. They are also excellent horsemen. Knights were typically landowners charged with defending the land they held, keeping peace and order, maintaining produce or manufacturing production and collecting taxes. They also commonly served as judges, administering justice, punishment, and settling disputes as well as representing the people of their region, and setting local laws. Not all knights were landowners fixed to one particular regions, and many wandering knights-errant traveled and fought all over Europe. Costume: Knights prefer to dress in armor, typically double chain mail, scale mail, and full suits of splint or plate armor. Specifically trained in these armors, they experience minimal restrictions of movement. Knights are -10% to prowl and -15% to climbing walls in full splint or plate armor, -5% to prowl or climb in chain and scale mail. No penalties while on horseback. Stance: None. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +2 to M.E. Add +3 to P.S. Add +3 to P.E. Add +2 to Spd. Add +10 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 4 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: Mounted Lance Charge (NEW!) Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Punch (Human Fist) Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Backward Thrust (NEW!), Body Block/Tackle, Clothesline, Combination Grab/Slash, Crush/Squeeze, Death Strike (NEW!), Hilt Strike (NEW!), Pin/Incapacitate, Shoulder Ram. Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata: W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Lance, W.P. Poleaxe (Polearm), W.P. Shield. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: None. Languages: German, French, and English Cultural: Horsemanship: Knight, Heraldry Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Lance, W.P. Poleaxe (Polearm), W.P. Shield. Plus Pick Four from the following: W.P. Axe, W.P. Blunt, W.P. Chain, W.P. Knife, W.P. Paired Weapons, W.P. Siege Weapons, W.P. Spear, or W.P. Staff. Philosophical Training: Code of Chivalry If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Arte Dello Spadone (8 Years), Destreza (10 Years), Escrime (7 Years), Hungarian Saber (7 Years), Paradox of Defence (9 Years), Ringen am Schwert (10 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike 2nd: +2 to Parry 3rd: +1 to Dodge 4th: +1 Attack per Melee 5th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 6th: +1 to Damage 7th: +2 to Strike 8th: +1 to Parry 9th: +1 Attack per Melee 10th: +2 to Dodge 11th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 12th: +1 Attack per Melee 13th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 14th: Death Blow on a Natural 20 15th: +3 to Damage Why Study RITTERLICHE KUNST? Relatively few special skills. Provides excellent physical training as well. Highly mobile and damaging, but the art is short on defensive maneuvers. For those who seek the true experience of ancient weapon combat, and who understand that there is magic in the blade of a fine weapon, this is the ideal martial art style. ' ' Ryukyu Kenpo By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Alignment restrictions. Minimum attributes include P.P. of 8 and P.E. of 9. Skill Cost: 15 Years (14 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style). Ryukyu Kenpo is an Okinawan martial art combining the arts of Naha-Te, Shuri-te, Tomari-Te and Tode into one new style. Named Ryukyu Kenpo by Taika (big house/god-like person) Seiyu Oyata in 1969, the style later came to be called RyuTe or Ryukyu Hand. Oyata received his initial instruction in the martial arts from the Japanese military during World War II, where he was required to study Iaido, Judo, and Kendo. After World War II he studied under Master Uhugushuku (Uhugusiku) No-Tan-Mei, learning many classical Okinawan weapon techniques. Uhugushuku introduced Oyata to Wakinaguri, a martial artist of Chinese ancestry who taught Oyata the arts of pressure point and vital point strikes. After the death of these two masters, Oyata moved on to study under Nakamura, who taught him twelve empty hand kata. From all these styles, Oyata developed his own style of combat which depends on execution of technique rather than strength. Ryukyu Kenpo has improved it's techniques through centuries of development, raising bodily movement, physical blows, punches, and kicks to a level of refinement rarely seen in martial arts. True masters of this style can disarm or disable opponents in fractions of a second, perform amazing feats of physical skill, and split boards, bricks, and stone with their bare hands. Physical exercise is used to build up strength and health in the body as well as developing flexibility and suppleness. Ryukyu Kenpo combines the study of bogu kumite, kumite jutsu, kata, and kobujutsu. In Bogu kumite, protective gear (bogu) is worn to prevent injury to the student during sparring, which is done at full power and speed for the development of distancing and timing in kicking and punching. This form of training allows combat skills to be refined in practical, combat-like situations. Though primarily used by younger, healthy students, Bogu kumite is good for all ages. Kumite Jutsu is a means of disabling your opponent on his first move, which, when properly done looks like 'magic' to those viewing the style. The sophisticated bone breaking, joint locks, Kyushojutsu (nerve and organ manipulation strikes), and Tuitejutsu (nerve, joint, muscle and tendon pressuring) techniques learned for the applications of kumite are taught as two man partner drills that can also be practiced while alone. In Ryukyu Kenpo precision not strength is the key to the resolution of a threatening situation. Kata teach the fundamental techniques employed in Ryukyu Kenpo while improving coordination and concentration. Repetition of kata also works as physical traiining to increase the overall health of practitioners through controlled breathing developed in conjunction with aerobic and anaerobic exercise routines. Weapons training, or Kobujutsu teaches awareness and coordination while instructing in the use of classical Okinawan weapons such as Bo, Chinte, Chizi kun bo, Eiku, Jo, Kama, Manji Sai, Nunchaku, Nunte bo, Sai, Tanbo, and Tonfa. Also taught is the use of improvised weaponry. Mental conditioning is taught in addition to physical development. This is done to improve concentration, internal energy, and mental alertness. Through developing these mental attributes, a kenpo practitioner can expand auditory and visual awareness to an extraordinary degree, allowing him to sense and avoid approaching dangers. This mental training also serves to build the self-confidence of the student. Training in Ryukyu Kenpo can be found in the United States, Japan, Israel and Poland. Special Note: Kobujutsu is a style designed to work with many forms of Okinawan martial arts, particularly Chito Ryu, Gensei Ryu, Goju Ryu, Isshin Ryu, Naha Te, Okinawa Kenpo, Ryukyu Kenpo, Shorei Ryu, Shorin Ryu, Shorinji Ryu, Shuri Te, Tomari Te, and Uechi Ryu, but not Shotokan, Wado Ryu, Shorinji-Ryu, Kyokushin, Shito Ryu, or Taido). When a character has one of the listed styles and Kobujutsu, then all the attacks per melee, bonuses, abilities, and powers of that form of Karate are used in wielding weapons, weapon proficiencies, and weapon kata of Kobujutsu. Any martial art powers and abilities from Kobujutsu are used with that style of Karate. Costume: White Karate Gi. Stance: Rear leg bent slightly at the knee, forward leg a few inches off the ground, forward hand loosely outstretched, rear hand loosely at waist. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +5 to Chi Add +1 to P.S. Add +2 to P.P. Add +1 to P.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Circular Parry, Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm. Hand Attacks: Fingertip Attack, Fore-Knuckle Fist, Hammer Fist (New!), Spear Hand (New!), Uppercut. Basic Foot Attacks: Backward Sweep, Crescent Kick, Kick Attack, Roundhouse Kick, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying Reverse Turn Kick, Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Death Strike (New!), Elbow, Forearm, Headbutt. Holds/Locks: Arm Lock, Wrist Lock. Weapon Kata (Choose Two): W.P. Bo (staff), W.P. Kama (axe), W.P. Nunchaku (chain), W.P. Sai (forked), W.P. Tonfa (blunt). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of TWO (2) Martial Art Powers from among Atemi, Martial Art Techniques, and Special Kata. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Languages: Japanese Weapon Proficiencies '''(Choose Five): W.P. Bo (staff), W.P. Chinte (blunt), W.P. Chizi kun bo (Blunt), W.P. Eiku (polearm), W.P. Jo (staff), W.P. Kama (axe), W.P. Nunchaku (chain), W.P. Manji Sai (foked), W.P. Nunte bo (polearm), W.P. Sai (forked), Tanbo (blunt), and W.P. Tonfa (blunt). '''Philosophical Training: Zen If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Kobujutsu (2 Years), Naha Te (6 Years), Shuri Te (5 Years), Tomari Te (3 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +2 to Damage. 3rd: +1 to Maintain Balance. 4th: +1 Attack per Melee. 5th: +1 to Strike, +2 to Damage. 6th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. 7th: +1 to Maintain Balance, Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee. 9th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. 10th: +1 to Strike, +2 to Damage. 11th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 12th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. 13th: Death Strike on a Natural 20. 14th: +1 to Strike, +2 to Damage. 15th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. Why Study Ryukyu Kenpo? An interesting twist on the influences of Chinese martial arts in Ryukyu. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Rifts Category:Palladium